


Deadpool's day with the fae

by Krystalstar22



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what happens when Deadpool meets a sexy rich fae queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadpool's day with the fae

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this started as a one shot, but now its being turned into whole AU series. Stuff happens, I guess.

It was a normal day for the merc with a mouth. He was trying to find the man who made him the way he is. He thought that there might be a way to cure his face and body. Krystal had just been driving in her lotus when a stray car hit her. "Mother fucker. Well, gives me an excuse to buy a new one" She muttered, climbing out of the mutilated sports car with a sigh. She had loved that car. 

Krystal clicked her heels on the pavement as she killed men with her twin katanas and frowned. "Alright, someone owes me a fucking car, asshole!" she yelled, simply watching the red suited man kill off people like it was nothing. It was somewhat amusing.

Krystal grabbed a man off his motorcycle, holding him up in her dainty fingers. "So, whos this under the helmet?" she asked with a wicked smirk, aura glowing black. She had needed some stress relief. 

Krystal threw him to the ground. "Think I found the asshole you're looking for, Mr deadpool" she said, rolling her eyes as Colosses appeared. She spoke in perfect russian. "Piotr, leave him alone. Tell Charles he can take it up with me if he wants Wade." 

Colosses's eyes widened just a fraction as he saw Krystal dragging a man towards them and deadpool. "Miss Kreestahl. I did not know you were in town. Dah Professor would be happy to see you." he drawled, watching the woman. She certainly lived up to all the stories Charles had told of her. 

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Perhaps Tomorrow. But seriously Piotr. Lay off. He's got priorities." She explained, pulling Deadpool and the man who still wore a helmet away. She had priorities too, and none of them involved Charles "breaks her heart twice" Xavier. 

Krystal rolled her eyes again. "Come on. we'll go kill this son of a bitch and have some amazing sex. I'm bored, lonely and have some pent up anger issues I need to resolve." her voice was flat and to the point as she spoke, not showing all the emotions she was feeling still. She wasn't gonna think about Charles. No she wasn't. 

For once the merc with a mouth had nothing to say. Sure, she was really hot, but, why was she helping him? If he was who she thought she was, why was she even considering killing someone? Fae were supposed to be nuetral, right? So why wasn't she nuetral? It didn't make sense to him, but then again, alot of stuff didn't make sense to him. 

Wade let himself be dragged away the beautiful fae woman, captivated by her. She reminded him of Vanessa. Little did the merc know, she had reasons for helping him. For one, she didn't like Francis any better than he did, knowing what he did. Just a simple touch and she knew the whole story. The sick bastard actually enjoyed torturing people. 

It hit a little to close home for the pretty fae. Even though she wasn't aware of Bucky's wearabouts yet, her dreams told her he was still alive. The connection was always strongest when he was awake, and she could just feel the agony he was feeling. She wanted Hydra dead, and she needed Wade's help for that. The two of them would rain pain on any and all who serve the aweful organization, but first, she needed to help him, then probably pay him, But she would get to that later.


End file.
